The invention is related to a picture frame, and more specifically, to a frame combined with a mailer or greeting card which can withstand shipping and mailing and provide a separable frame having an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
People often want to send photographs through the mail, whether it be to family members, friends, or others. However, there are problems with sending photographs through the mail.
Most envelopes are too soft to be used to protect photographs during transit. Unlike letters, a photograph cannot be creased or bent without permanent damage to the photograph.
Alternatively, one may frame the picture before mailing it. While the frame will protect the picture during mailing, it will greatly increase the cost of mailing the photograph.
To alleviate this problem, special envelopes have been developed for mailing pictures such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,957 issued Apr. 21, 1998. However, one problem with the frame and mailer disclosed therein is that the easels are exposed during the shipping process. It is possible that they would catch on some other item in the mail and rip or tear away. This could not only cause problems for the end receiver, but could cause problems for the U.S. Post Office. If the easels were to be pulled into an extended position during shipping, the mailer may jam the sorting machinery that the post office uses.
Furthermore, since photographs are often mailed for special occasions such as birthdays, a sender may wish to combine a picture frame with a greeting card.
Therefore, a need exists for a combined picture frame and mailer that can withstand the postal process, and provide an attractive separable frame. The need also exists for a combined picture frame and mailer that reduces complications in the mailing process. It is also desirable to produce a combined picture frame and mailer that is easier to manufacture than current combined picture frame and envelopes. A need further exists for a combined frame and greeting card.
Generally, the invention provides to a combined frame and mailer. The invention allows a person to insert a photograph or picture into a frame, wherein an integral mailer can be folded and sealed about the frame to preclude unintended separation of the photograph from the frame. The sealed product is then mailed, wherein the recipient can subsequently separate the frame from the mailer without altering a pre-existing frame border.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a blank divided into a series of panels. A first panel forms a frame front. The frame front has a viewing aperture through which a photograph is viewed. A second panel forms a frame rear and is connected to the frame front along a first fold line. The frame rear can include easels that may be folded outward from the panel. The easels allow the frame to be stood upright when the frame is detached from the mailer. To form the frame, the frame front is folded onto the frame rear and sealed together to form a frame having a picture receiving pocket. Pictures may be inserted through the open edge of the frame.
A third panel forming a mailer rear panel is connected to the frame rear along a second fold line. A fourth panel forming a mailer front panel is foldably connected to the mailer rear panel along a third fold line. A closure flap is foldably connected to the fourth panel along a closure fold line. The closure flap can include an adhesive.
The frame may be folded over to overlay the mailer rear panel. The frame and mailer rear panel may then be folded to overlay the frame rear panel and the mailer front panel, thereby protecting both the front and the rear of the frame.
The blank includes a separation line intermediate the first fold line and the second fold line to be proximal to the second fold line and located so that the mailer can be detached from the frame along the separation line. The separation line is located within the footprint of the periphery of the frame front.
The embodiments of the invention disclosed below not only protect the photograph; they also protect the easels cut into the frame rear. The projected markets for these combined picture frame and envelopes include retail sales to tourists and special order sales to businesses. The tourist consumer could write greeting information on the inside. The corporate client could include promotional information to clients, employees, or others.
In another version, the invention could be a combined frame and greeting card. The first, second, third and fourth panels are respectively a frame front panel with an aperture, a frame rear panel, an easel panel and a greeting panel. The folds go in alternating directions. The panels are configured to overlay in the order frame front panel, frame rear panel, easel panel and greeting panel, and the frame rear panel is bonded to each of its neighboring panels at seal lines. The greeting panel is detachable from the easel panel at a line of separation, to leave behind a frame portion; thus, the frame portion has an aperture at the front and provision for forming an easel at the rear. A picture could be inserted into the frame portion either by a sender or a recipient. The greeting panel could have indicia such a written or pictorial greeting. Optionally the frame rear panel could have further written or pictorial indicia which could be viewed through the aperture prior to a picture being inserted in the frame portion.